


Rogue Wave

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Crossdressing, Don't @ me bro, Don't Bind With Gauze, Eldritch Abominations in Love (Cthulhu Mythos), Everyone is Filipino, F/M, I Have Explanations But Didn't Know How to Add Them, Made Sense at the Time, Mature Themes Tho, Mermaid Ezra, No Smut, Oddly Realistic Fishing Trawlers, Pacific ocean, Please don't, Sabine Needs Horny Thot Jail, binding, lord help me I'm back on my bullshit, mermaid au, plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: Sabine needs to pay rent and her brother works on a fishing trawler. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Rogue Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Don't sue me, am poor. None of this is mine.
> 
> I might do more, but am unsure of that at this point, mostly cause I don't know how to make a gill creature and a lung creature have sex in an enjoyable way? I may have to bend the laws of time and space or physics.

“Haul in that net!” Shouted captain Fenn Rau again, and I was doing my best, but even though I’d grown up in a port town I still wasn’t the strongest person in town. Not only that, but the absolutely pouring rain was making it difficult to not only see, but grip the rope. This was my one chance to prove myself. I gritted my teeth, jumped, then braced my legs on the rail and hauled for all I was worth, and by god, the rope stopped slipping away. The net stopped sliding back into the ocean, which was no small trick considering it was filled to the brim with tuna, and my partner who was also my brother was able to pound the winch back into operation. I fell, my ass hitting the deck of the boat which smarted, but he started the winch, and the net started coming in. Then the winch started to groan and there was a loud pop. I looked over at my brother, who had grabbed the emergency handle of the winch and was pushing with all of his strength. There was thick black smoke oozing from the winch. The damn thing was gonna cost us the entire haul if we didn’t get the emergency belt to kick in. Whatever was in the net was heavy enough to short the engine, but that was also probably thanks to the rain. The engine had been finicky before we even left, and Tristan and I could only jury-rig it so well. I had no doubt that some water had leaked into the casing. I ran over and grabbed the other end of the emergency handle, putting my shoulder into it, and the lever squeaked then let go. The engine popped again then started reeling back in like normal. Tristan stooped down and looked at the casing, tugging on some rubber gloves, and I ran over to the balcony and looked over.

I saw a flash of greenish scales under the water that retreated from the net, then the net broke through the surface. I reached down and hauled for all I was worth. We got the net most of the way out of the water, and there was something in there. Something that wasn’t just the tuna we were fishing for. Tuna wasn’t a shiny, bronze-orange color. I guided the net over to the deck, and the winch groaned and snapped again, and my brother let out a yelp of pain. Damn short circuits. Luckily it snapped next to the opening to the fish hold, and I ran over with a shovel and started scraping the tuna into the refrigerated hold. That’s when I saw him.

All I could really manage was to stare, because my god there was a boy in the net. A cute boy. He was staring back at me. He had mid-length dark blue hair, deep blue eyes, and two scars on his left cheek. That wasn’t the shocking part. The shocking part was that where his waist sat he stopped being a human. Instead he had a long shining orange tail like a fish. He was a mermaid? A real mermaid? There were also the swirling inky tattoos that were nothing but spirals and strange eldritch characters that could almost be mistaken as letters. They covered his left shoulder and chest and back down to the shoulder blade, and they were black, but glowed green and gave me a nauseating headache to look at. He also had nice arms and while I wouldn’t call him ripped he wasn’t wimpy in the torso department either.

I rubbed at my eyes and made sure I was seeing it right. He was looking at me, and he grabbed at his throat. His hands were even webbed up to the second knuckle, and his fingers ended way more slender than a human’s, and he had no nails. He was gasping I think, and I saw gills around his throat that flared. Wait, if he had gills, then that meant... I moved fast, running over to him and grabbing him under his arms. My brother was just staring. The two other men on the boat were staring. The mermaid didn’t fight me, and I hauled him as best as I could towards the galley. The grate of the fish hold was too small to get him in. It was like that so that no one fell in. Besides, he might freeze. It was refrigerated to keep the tuna fresh. That meant we needed to get him to the E-Tank, which was in my quarters. “Tristan!” I shouted, and my brother blinked then looked at me, then his brain kicked into gear. He ran over and grabbed the mermaid’s tail, and we lifted him together and got him into the emergency tank of the ship which wasn’t much more than a 1,000 gallon tank of salt water with glass walls that we had in case of an emergency, though Captain Rau never said what an emergency would be. My guess was if we fished up a squid or something else that couldn’t stay with the tuna in the fish hold. I figured this counted. The mermaid gasped in oxygen as he hit the water, then looked around and darted around the tank. He was fast, not even needing his hands and keeping his arms tucked in on his sides. He made the circuit, then frowned and reoriented, as if he were standing in front of me vertically. His tail rocked back and forth slowly as he watched me, keeping him in that vertical position. I finished latching the lid closed.

I stared at him, and he blinked at me, frowned, then moved faster than I thought he could and punched the glass of the tank. It thumped, and he shook his hand, then looked at it, then at me. “I don’t know if you understand me, but that’s thick safety glass. I wouldn’t do that. You’re just gonna hurt your hand.” I said, reaching down and turning on the aeration pump so that he wouldn’t suffocate.

His eyes flashed in something that looked like comprehension, then Tristan spoke. “Bean, we need to go talk to the captain.”

“You’re right, and you can’t call me that here,” I said, my voice slipping from what I had been using to pass as a young man and using my actual girly voice.

“Sorry. Seb,” he said, then turned and walked out into the rain. I followed him, and we headed up to the wheelhouse. “Captain!” My brother said a little louder and more excited than I think he was meaning to. He was starting to process it. We’d just found a mermaid! A real mermaid! He was as excited as I was.

“Relax, Tristan. I saw it,” Captain Rau said, putting his pipe back in his mouth. He was calm and composed over the fact. I don’t think much really fazed Captain Fenn Rau. Rumor was he used to be in the Philippines Marine Corps.

“But what do we do?” I asked, and he glanced at me, then grabbed the wheel of the ship, slowly turning the rudder and the ship into one of the huge waves that the storm we’d got caught up in had brought, but the heavy rain and gigantic waves had died down, and we were past the worst of it. It had gone to a drizzle, and the large dangerous waves were no longer exceedingly common.

“He’s in the E-Tank, right? I would say we haul up the last net then get back to Manila. The radio is still out, and there’s not much we can do until we get to port unless Tristan has made some progress. All we have is a flare gun. You two, however, are my miracle mechanics.”

“Sorry Captain, but I don’t have the parts to fix the radio,” my brother said.

“Then I need you to figure out what you need for the winch and not the radio. I thought Vizsla was gonna go in, and I don’t think we could have gotten him back out. It was taking all my knowledge and concentration not to capsize. So Wren, go figure that out then get to the galley and start on dinner. I think we’re all hungry after that. Vizsla, go ahead and get changed and showered. I’ll have Merrik and Kast get the nets stowed. What you did with the mermaid and the winch was quick thinking. I think you’ll be a fine addition to the Mythosaur. I’m impressed.”

Finally, a job that couldn’t go anywhere. Now I just needed to keep the fact that I was a woman secret, and I could start paying my overhead on the apartment with Tristan. I sighed, smiled, and nodded, then headed out of the wheelhouse with my brother. He held his hand out, and I slapped it, then grabbed it with a smile on my face. We’d done it. It was a gamble, but it paid off. Now I needed to keep the job. I was also concerned about the mermaid that was now sharing the quarters that I previously had to myself.

I went in and closed the door. The mermaid was sitting with his back to the glass almost like a person with his tail up and to his chest like knees, and he was hugging it. When I came in, he flicked his tail and did that thing where it looked like he was standing. I had been expecting it this time, so he didn’t really stun me into inaction, and I walked up to the tank and pressed my palm against it. He looked down at my hand, then looked at me, crossed his arms, and turned his head, blowing out some bubbles that ruffled his hair. Wow, he was kind of a bitch. I shrugged then took off the rain jacket I was wearing, then my shirt. The mermaid was staring, almost shocked. I guess it was the binding I had wrapped around me to keep the fact that I was a woman a secret. I then wriggled out of the rain pants, standing in my pink bikini underwear. I think he said something, and I looked back at him. Something about him staring made me embarrassed, but the auxiliary tank was in the middle of the room and there was no helping it, so I turned my back to him and started unwrapping the gauze which was soaked through with water. It wasn’t ideal. Gauze isn’t what we wanted, but we were short on cash and binders aren’t cheap, so it was this until I could nail the job. We’d already chopped my hair off as it was, and dying it purple was all I could do to stay sane.

I got the gauze off and breathed for a second. I didn’t have a gigantic chest, but I was still wrapping something tightly around my ribs, and it made it hard to breathe. The second turned to a minute, breathing freely and letting some of the body heat out from wearing cotton tightly around my chest. Then there was a thunk behind me, and I looked over. I’d forgotten he was there, and I was standing there in nothing but my pretty pink panties with my back to him like some kind of creep. Way to be creepy to the pretty boy, Sabine. This is why you never had a boyfriend in high school.

The mermaid wasn’t even looking at me which meant he had more of a brain than I did, I guess. Maybe he wasn’t into legs. He fell to the bottom of the tank, coiled up like a snake, then shot up again, making a thud as he slammed his shoulder against the lid. Poor guy was gonna hurt himself if he kept it up. Himself? Herself? Themself? I wasn’t sure. I grabbed my soggy shirt and pulled it back on because he still looked like a boy and I was tits out, then climbed the ladder next to the tank and flicked the latches keeping the lid on and secure. He frowned, then floated upwards, facing me, then lifted the lid slowly. He was able to bring his entire head out from under the water, but I noticed he kept his neck submerged where those gills were.

“It was locked, dummy. I don’t want water all over my room,” I said, doing my best to smile, but I doubted he could even understand me. I started back down the stairs.  
“Sorry,” he said, and I froze. He spoke. He spoke English? I looked at him. When he spoke, he had a voice I wasn’t really expecting. He sounded more like a teenager, but didn’t look like one. There was also a slight gurgle in his voice, which I figured was the seawater and the gills.

“You… can speak.”

He frowned. “Wha? Rude! So can you. Is it weird to be able to speak?”

He… even strung sentences together. Wait, had he called me rude? “You’ve got an attitude problem, don’t you?”

“Says the girl that kidnapped me then threw me in a glorified aquarium! Take me back out to the ocean, and I’ll gladly get out of your way!”

“I kidnapped you?”

He was about to shoot off with something else, but there was a knock on the door. He let go of the lid and fell back to the bottom. I guess he didn’t want to be seen to be intelligent or talking. I went over to the door and did my best to deepen my voice. I felt like fucking Mulan. “Who is it?” I asked in my voice that in no way passed for a man’s and made me sound like a young boy trying to sound like his dad. I was surprised Captain Rau had bought it, but I don’t think he’d even care if I was a woman. Hell, he probably knew and just decided to not say anything thinking I was trans. It was the other two that were superstitious about everything and believed it was bad luck for a woman to be on the ship. I really needed this job.

“It’s me. Who are you talking to?” My brother asked, and I immediately relaxed and opened the door. He took one look at the fact that I had no binder or pants, then stepped into the room and shut the door, blocking anyone from seeing with his body. Tristan was a big guy. Way bigger than me. He was built like a linebacker.

“You’re packing your things, right?”

“I can’t sleep with the other crew,” I said. He frowned and looked at the mermaid, who was settled on the bottom, his arms behind his head, watching.

“And you can sleep with that thing?”

“He doesn’t care that I have a hole instead of a pole, I don’t think,” I said, going over to my footlocker and withdrawing a pair of jeans, fresh underwear, socks, and a new shirt. Also another roll of gauze.

“I think it likes watching you parade around half dressed.”

“What, you think he likes legs?” I asked sarcastically.

“Do you think it talks?” He asked, looking at it, and I hesitated to answer. He could, but Tristan would want to sit in here all day and ask him questions. I didn’t want to have to deal with Tristan in my professional space all day, then in my personal space for the rest of the day. I loved my brother, but he could get exhausting, and I really did like my own space for… reasons. Personal reasons that had nothing to do with the things under my pillow. Then, there was a guest now, so that was over too.

“Don’t know. Haven’t tried to talk to him.”

He shrugged, then went up to the tank and cupped his hands like that’d help. “Hey! Can you understand me?” He asked, elongating the vowels and shouting. It was offensive. Tristan meant well, but he was still a dumb boy sometimes.

“I barely understood you,” I muttered, but the mermaid lifted itself slowly and swam forward a little. I crossed my arms and watched. Tristan’s face was pressed against the glass, and the mermaid looked curious, then threw it’s hand forward quickly, slapping the glass where Tristan’s face was. Tristan yelped and fell backwards, and the mermaid put his hands over his face, laughing silently. I started giggling too.

“What a dick!” Tristan said.

“Well, you talked to him like he was slow. Even if he was, that’s still incredibly insensitive. I’d fuck with you too.”

Tristan shot a dirty look at me, and I put my hands on my hips and looked at him, arching an eyebrow. “What? You gonna bully your kid sister?”

“You’re lucky I like you, Sabine,” he said with a smile, and I rolled my eyes then offered him my hand, helping him up. He almost pulled me to the ground with him. Like I said, Tristan was huge compared to me.

“Sebastian,” I said.

“Right, sorry. It’s hard to remember.”

“Anyone out there?”

Tristan shook his head. “No. Merrik and Kast are stowing the nets. It’s gonna take them an hour or so. I was checking on you before I started dinner. I almost lost you today, and I wouldn’t want to have to explain that to mom.”

Okay, but that was sweet and I couldn’t help but hug him. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back. “Cool. I’ll run to the showers and get cleaned off and bind again with the spare gauze, then help.”

Tristan nodded, took one last glance at the mermaid, then left. I sighed, then went over to my things and started to gather them to go shower.

“Sabine?” The mermaid said, and I looked over. He had the lid of the tank lifted again and his head out of the water.

“Yeah?” I asked.

“Umm… Sorry I was rude.”

“It’s okay. You’re probably scared,” I said, picking up my things and holding them against my chest in case I ran into anyone on the way to the showers. The others just thought I was gay and that was fine with me. They couldn’t fire me for being gay. Technically, they couldn’t fire me for being a woman either, but being a fisherman was still a good ole boy profession.

“Well, no. Not really. You’re not exactly… scary,” he said, and his cheeks turned red. It was kinda cute, actually. Wait, did he just… was that an attempted pass? I was thinking this over too hard. He was a mermaid. We weren’t even the same species. I had played way too much hentai and read way too much erotica lately.

“I guess you want to go home, huh?” I asked, trying to push my thots back into my head.

“Well, no. Not really. There was nothing for me where I was, and I guess I’m just as curious about humans as you probably are about us.”

I didn’t really have much to say, so I made my way over to the door. “Umm...” he said, and I glanced over my shoulder. “I’m uh… I’m Ezra.”

I smiled, then left the room, heading towards the showers. Ezra huh? Well Ezra, I hope you like Manila. It’s a beautiful city.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, smash that kudos button and let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
